Willful Endangerment
by dcj
Summary: How much trouble did Andy get them into by going back?


Just a quick oneshot exploring the trouble that could result from the amazing first night Sam and Andy spent together. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>She continued to stare at the paper even though she could no longer see the words.<p>

She hadn't been able to see them for awhile now since the tears in her eyes had completely obstructed her vision. In fact she hadn't been able to make out anything past the second paragraph.

It was printed on official Toronto Police Service Stationary addressed to Officer Andrea McNally.

"_Effective immediately, you have been suspended with pay from Division 15 of the Toronto Police Service. An Internal Affairs investigation is pending with respect to your recent conduct during the ongoing operation against James Brennan most notably the willful endangerment of the life of an undercover officer..."_

She had been pretty sure it was coming, so when Frank handed her the sealed envelope and ordered her home she wasn't surprised in the least. What did surprise her was that she was told in no uncertain terms that she was to go straight home. She was not to go **anywhere** else, and from the look on Frank's face she knew that meant she couldn't even go to the hospital to check on Sam.

The 'but' never even made it out of her mouth.

"Home, McNally."

He then turned his attention to the couple conveniently walking past his doorway. "Nash, Barber, escort Officer McNally home please."

"Yes, Sir," came their swift replies. They were off shift, but there was no mistaking that it was an order.

"And no stops along the way." He warned.

They were definitely surprised, but they hid it well. One look at Andy and they knew she herself was more than a little shocked and if they were going to get her home without a fight, they had to do it now. So before she had a chance to protest, they led a stunned Andy from Best's office and out to Traci's car.

Using Andy's key to open the door, Traci led her catatonic friend through the doorway and into her new apartment. Andy hadn't said two words the entire way home; she just stared blankly at the envelope in her hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Andy read the second paragraph that she dropped to the floor and broke down.<p>

"_For the duration of this investigation, any and all contact with Officer Samuel Swarek is strictly prohibited and could result in immediate termination."_

If possible, Andy was even more stunned than she had been in Frank's office. Not only had she endangered Sam's life but now she couldn't even tell him how sorry she was and that she had been ordered to stay away. _What would he think? They finally get together and then she abandons him when he's been hurt. _

_She couldn't leave things like that; she had to tell him. She had to let him know that she had no choice._

She stood up quickly, stumbling from the head rush. Unfortunately for her that gave Traci time to react.

Andy tried to push past her friend who was having none of it. Her words meant nothing to Andy. 'Didn't she love her job?' Of course she loved her job, but this was Sam. She wrestled with Traci till she eventually collapsed in a sobbing heap onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Sam finally made it home after spending four hours in the hospital, which for him had been 3 hours and 59 minutes too long. His injuries were not bad considering and he was thankful his friends had found him in time.<p>

The doctor on call had considered keeping him overnight, but Sam had insisted that he was fine and would do much better spending the night in his own bed. They asked if he had someone who could stay with him, but the only person he wanted to stay with him was nowhere to be found.

_Where was she? _He had been so sure that she would be right by his side the second he was back safely and couldn't understand why she wasn't.

He had tried to ask Oliver about her but he seemed to be intent on avoiding the issue all together. And after numerous attempts, Sam had finally given up.

When Oliver tried to insist that **he** could stay with Sam overnight, he was met with the infamous Swarek glare and immediately gave up the losing battle. So he simply dropped Sam off at home with a promise to come by in the morning before shift to check up on him.

Not ten minutes after Oliver left, Sam shut out all the lights and decided to head to bed. He had checked his phone innumerable times during those ten minutes, but still no text messages and no calls. _Where the hell was she?_ It didn't make any sense…not after what had happened between them.

He was fighting an internal battle with himself over whether or not to call her when a sheet of paper slid under his door. More than a little curious he wasted no time in getting to the door and picking it up to scan it. It didn't take long; it was short and to the point.

He looked up from the letter and his eyes were automatically drawn to the side table where he had previously dropped the TPS envelope Oliver had handed to him at the hospital. It remained unopened on the stack of bills he had sitting there when he went undercover.

_He could claim ignorance...he hadn't opened it yet. But what would be her excuse. He didn't want to jeopardize her career…but…_

He knew he didn't have long so he whipped open the door and practically jumped to the bottom of the stairs wincing at the pain and knowing he'd probably regret that later. He called out before he even looked up. "Andy, wait!"

But she wasn't there.

"Jerry? "What? Where's Andy?"

"She's at home."

"How is she? I thought she would have…"

"She can't Sammy."

"Why?"

Jerry dropped his chin and raised his eyebrows. He knew Sam knew what he meant; he had obviously seen the letter.

Sam ignored the look. "How is she?"

"Traci had to physically hold her there so she wouldn't come over for herself; she probably still is. The only way she would even consider not coming was if I promised to bring you her letter. She needed you to know that she wasn't staying away by choice. I'll tell you what though; even that letter wasn't cutting it. Right now, Traci is the only thing standing in the way of McNally losing her job."

Sam started to walk towards the street. "I have to…"

"No, Sammy." Jerry warned, now taking his turn holding his own friend back. "You don't **have** to do anything. I don't think you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn't get a letter just like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam swore.

"Oliver didn't give you an envelope tonight? Funny, because I saw Best hand him one before he left for the hospital. Just didn't know what it was quite then."

There was no use pretending. "Um…it's on the table; I thought I'd open it later."

"Nice try, brother. But I don't think that will wash with IA."

Sam knew Jerry was right, but Andy was hurting right now and truth be told so was he and it had nothing to do with the beating he had taken at the hands of Brennan.

Sam sighed loudly and dropped himself down on the front steps.

"I hope you realize what a mess you've made," Jerry chastised as he joined Sam on the stairs. "Sammy you know better than this…no contact means no contact."

"I know. It's just when she and Traci showed up at the Alpine, I was already having trouble keeping my mind on the op. I didn't even want to be there anymore; shit I was barely there a day in when I was having second thoughts. That's never happened to me before. I thought I could forget about my life…about her…but I couldn't and so when she showed up, and then we…I know I should have sent her home, but…"

"I hope it was worth it because you could both lose your jobs over this."

"I won't lose my job."

"You're right you probably won't, but I don't know about her; she may not be as lucky. She doesn't have the years in that you have; she hasn't had time to build up a lot of good will. And from what I've gathered it was her decision to go there in the first place."

"She couldn't have known I was there."

"No, she couldn't but she did hear it from you way back when, and they're going to figure that out."

"What the hell was Boyd thinking dropping them off out there anyway? He knew where I was."

It was obvious that Sam was trying to lay blame anywhere but on Andy, yet it was still a valid question and one that stumped Jerry. He had no idea why Boyd would knowingly drop the rookies off in an area where a UC, specifically one they knew, was operating. He may have to ask a few questions of his own when he got back to the barn tomorrow.

He couldn't let Andy totally off the hook though. "Still she came back, knowing full well that she shouldn't be there. You can't deny that she came to you."

"No, but I'm the senior officer so…"

"Sammy, you can't take the fall for her; you've got too many years in…you've got a pension. She's…just starting out; it wouldn't be hard for her to…"

Sam glared at him. "I always have my partner's back."

And that's what made him a great cop.

"I know; I'm just saying that you have to be careful. A slap on the wrist is one thing, but you are who you are Sammy, and you need this. You live for your job; you always have."

Jerry was right; ever since his rookie year Sam had always lived and breathed the TPS blue, but right now it felt like he couldn't breathe at all and it wasn't the thought of not seeing the uniform every day that was causing it.

* * *

><p>It had been a long while since anyone spoke as the two friends sat together in silence for what seemed like ages.<p>

"What are you going to do?"

"I only know what I **want** to do."

"Hmmm. I really hope it was worth it."

The answer was automatic and absolute. "It was…is."

The silence enveloped them once again until there was only one thing left to do.

"I have to go."

* * *

><p>Which two friends do you think were talking at the end? And who has to go? Jerry? Sam? Andy? I leave it up to you.<p> 


End file.
